


Murder Husbands waiting for the New Year 2020

by majorbitchwillgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post TWOTL, Short Story, Wine, new year's eve 2020, sexiness but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbitchwillgraham/pseuds/majorbitchwillgraham
Summary: They are just waiting for the new year drinking wine, talking, being adorable, maybe kissing? :*
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Murder Husbands waiting for the New Year 2020

Will looked outside the window of their hideout, a small apartment in the outskirts of town in which they had only planned to stay for a couple of weeks. It was a rainy night, fireworks exploding in the far distance and the weak sounds of music or screams coming from the few houses you could see in the landscape. It was the last night of the year.

Inside of the apartment the fireplace was lit, and on the table a bottle of wine and a full cup almost without any sip taken. The other cup was on the table next to the couch on which Hannibal was sitting.

He took the last sip from his cup and looked at Will almost sighing in mild exasperation, wishing he wasn’t so busy with that, so they could enjoy an evening free from anxiousness.

“I honestly don’t think that man recognized your face, Will. I have to tell you this is one of the times when it is more paranoia than being alert.”

“I am almost always right about my paranoia” Will turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“Trust me, then. I have the feeling that there is no danger for us, tonight. His glance towards you was merely a coincidence this time” he smiles reassuringly, doing a subtle nod with the head.

That makes Will finally relax and turn his whole body to him, and he blinks, _that was charming.._ Will now sits against the table.

“Do you want more wine?” He gestures with his eyes towards Hannibal’s empty cup.

“Yes, please”. Hannibal smirks.

Will takes the bottle and his own cup too, steps forward to kindly fill Hannibal’s cup again. His look says “thank you”, and Will could have continued to stare at him, but Hannibal takes his hand. Will smiles briefly at him and then sits next to him, quietly.

They have surpassed all the known limits to physicality between them many times by now, but seems like it hasn’t been going on enough time for them to get used to it yet. The beautiful and exciting first months as a couple. They both still can’t believe their love is reciprocated.

Hannibal can’t help but throw his arm around his shoulders as soon as he sits. Will lingers on his eyes for a little while, delighted at how his heart still pounds at this, although not making facial expressions at all.

“ _Cheers.._ ” Will touches his cup with Hannibal’s, tilting his head a little while doing so. They drink from their cups and resume the staring.

“Does the new year bring… new beginnings to you?” Hannibal asks him. Will lets out a quiet laugh at this, like he is surprised at what he is about to say.

“I never really cared much about these.. celebrations, meaningful dates anyway but.. I don’t think anything will feel like a new beginning to me anymore. Compared to…” he looks down, thinking, _you know what I am talking about…_

Hannibal’s hand on Will’s shoulder now goes to caress and play with the hair behind his ear.

“It was also, a new beginning for me.” Hannibal states this, with one of those sweet earnest looks Will was never able to resist. One of those looks that only happen because of Will. Hannibal only says it briefly, but Will understands that face meant, _it was the best thing to ever happen to me._

Will feels his heart squeeze at this, and gives one of his sweetest looks at him, a reassuring look, before saying: “It sure was for me too.”

Hannibal looks at him fondly as well, and next they stay in silence for a while, drinking the wine, and really just enjoying the silence, the calm, and the ever tranquilizing presence of each other.

“Who would have thought we would be able to begin a new year like this right? Without any tangible _complications_ …” Will points out, with an amused expression on his face.

“We aren’t exactly careless but people like us certainly don’t get many opportunities to relax and almost lay off guard like this”

“Fate doesn’t want us dead. We’ve been so lucky haven’t we? Or, one could say.. _favoured_ …” he drawls the last word.

“God has been favouring a pair of queer psychos, fancy that…” Hannibal raises an eyebrow playfully.

“There must be something really good about us, right?” Will says flirtatiously, his face getting closer to Hannibal’s for a moment.

“Indeed.” Hannibal smirks at him, looking down at his lips briefly. His fingers are gently caressing at Will’s neck now.

Will’s expression loosens when he feels this, he focuses on that touch, and realizes his own hands are not busy with anything at the moment. Hannibal notices this loss of focus, those eyes getting lost, and is _quite pleased._

“But if you truly don’t find much meaning on celebrating this day as a holiday, I wonder how exactly you have thought we can spend this evening, given that we are not going to get drunk like every other person” he raises his eyebrows, teasingly, in that way in which he has fun pretending the other person’s intentions can be a step ahead of him.

“Oh I might have an idea or two…” Will replies sensually, his right hand sliding over Hannibal’s hip, then straight to grab his crotch and even give a small squeeze.

Hannibal’s face makes one of those small twitches, he smiles and looks down, because what he wasn’t actually expecting was Will to go directly for it. Not saying another word, his eyes fill with passion as he looks at Will, making him swallow, his breath hitching in arousal by now.

Will doesn’t move his hand, and stays still waiting while Hannibal’s other hand slides up Will’s neck, finally cupping his face as he captures his mouth. The kiss is quickly becoming desperate and their hands begin to rub over each other’s bodies, when Hannibal suddenly pulls away a little, like he has forgotten something, disconcerting Will.

“What..?” Will searches in Hannibal’s face, who is smiling almost only with his eyes.

“Happy New Year.” He replies, making Will laugh a little.


End file.
